Two Months To Go
by topmoongirl
Summary: it's time to grow up and move on with there lives, but leting go of a new love will not happen! laikaxpride!
1. Chapter 1

authors note: i made a few changes and a little better spelling this time! please review!

Ch.1: How the fortune cookie can crumble

Laika walked to the upper level doors of the base. It was time to talk to his uncle about his time left in the Military. Upon entering the room all eyes was on him.

"Laika", his uncle spoke up, "your time will be up in three mouths, that should give you time to get your things in order."

"Thank you", said Laika.

"I see you have begun making arrangements already, a job, a truck you're paying off, Any idea for where you will be staying once you leave?", he said looking over the paper work.

At this Laika gulped everything but a place, he was ready for, but he figured he had two months to plan.

"Not at this minute in time, but I will be working on it", Laika said.

"Good, you will be able to work tomorrow?" his uncle said to his surprise and Laika lead his uncle into another room.

"Most likely, what is tomorrow?" said Laika, with a puzzled look.

"Princess Pride will be coming for some amassment from creamland" His uncle knew Laika would not mind, he never did.

"Oh, ok", said Laika with a new set of fears.

Pride grinned as her father began talking about her future responsibilities. He had made a national speech telling the whole kingdom that in a month she would assume the throne and he would step down.

To make up for not telling her first, he had taken her out for lunch. It speed by, but in a few hours time she would be in Sharo, where she really wanted to be. Just thinking about it gave her butterflies.

As she was thinking on this and ignoring her father, a waitress came by and offered her a fortune cookie. She opened it and it said.

"That special someone loves to see the light in your eyes"

She could feel herself blushing when her father said,"And that's the way the fortune cookie always crumbles.

Her heart bounded in her chest, it had to be irony, right!

Laika stood in front of the full length mirror," how do I look searchman", he said, looking more nervous, then when his uncle gave him the news of his time being up.

"Same as you always do" say the only to honest searchman. The big deal was that Laika was going to tell Princess Pride his feelings. This kind of bravery should be awarded!

DING DONG, "Laika-kun to the front desk", called Kat, who worked front desk. She was here, Princess Pride was here! His heart raced as he grasped searchman's pet, ran down stares.

He walked all the way outside to see her standing in the snow. She was looking sky wards as the diamond dust shimmered. Even he was stocked at this once-in-a-life time thing. And she looked so beautiful. He walked to her and took her hand in his.

"You know, they say when two people who care about each other see diamond dust together, they will be happy forever" he said, feeling crazy and blushing.

Pride turned to him and looked into his eyes_. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? _Her heart jumped.

"Laika are you saying what I think you are saying", she mumbled out.

"No! we're not talking about this, you have to get inside" he said pulling her inside,

She grinned why didn't he want to talk? Dame him! Laika handed her off to her father, who led her to a very large stage. She glanced out to the podium, Laika was talking out there. He looked cold and strong, even as he said her name. Then her father pushed her on stage. She had to make the big amassment!

"Creamland would like to relies this statement, that I, Princess pride will be coroneted queen, upon the 15th of May, exactly one month from now." She felt like screaming but she walked off stage calmly as she could and her father walked on to tell all other news.

She when to find Laika but couldn't! When her father found her he told her she was staying the night and to come home in the morning.

When Laika found her, and was in a fiery, for whatever reason was unknown to her, he led her to her sleeping quarters and tried to bid her goodnight.

"Laika, why wouldn't you talk to me," she said, feeling a touch angry.

"Please princess, I don't want to talk about this", he pleaded.

"What is your fucking problem, getting so fucking hostel!" pride yelled.

"I'm not trying to, but I'm not going to get in trouble, and you're the one being hostel," he shouted back at her.

"Am not and what trouble!" she yelled again!

Laika pulled her close into his arms. She pressed her head to his chest and could hear his heart beat, it was bounding as was hers.

"Take a wild guess", Laika said. Pride didn't say a thing. She just guessed he had feeling for her as well.

Time seemed to be standing still. Pride didn't think about her connotation in a month and Laika didn't think about his time in the militia being up in two months. She just stayed in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

authors note: sorry it took so long but i had no clue what to do for chapter 2. please review!

Ring, ring, and the soft bell alarm she had stet for 8:12, just in time for sunrise. She thought it was a nice way to get up in the morning. _Rise to meet to morning sun_. She sat up and turned on the computer.

"Good morning, Knightman," she smiled at the newly awaken netnavi.

"Good morning princess, I do hope we didn't miss the sunrise, that alarm can be a real pain!" he said looking to the window.

"Nope," she said turning the computer screen to face the window; "just in time" she laughed. Knightman smiled. They watched the sun for about two minutes. Then pride left knightman to watch the sunrise, while she changed from pajamas to her formal gown.

"How do I look, knightman," she spun around in a circle.

"Just as lovely as ever, I bet Laika will like it," he said picking on her. Pride just blushed.

"Come on, jack-out, we have to get ready to go!" she said rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh, ok" he said rolling his eyes right back.

First thing in the morning, laika's uncle wanted to speak to him.

"I was informed by searchman that you are considering dating princess pride of creamland," he said in all formalities. Laika merely glared at searchman. _I could bet_ _the shit out of you! _Was the look Laika aimed at searchman Searchman just looked on as if there was a beautiful panting on the wall, and he couldn't stop staring.

"Yes, but I fail to see how this is of any important, sir," Laika said, feeling a look of anger come from his uncle.

"Well, as your uncle I do not think it is a good idea, and I do not approve." His uncle said bluntly. Stock hit Laika like a brick in the face.

"Why!" Laika almost cried. His uncle had always been so reasonable and now was not time for change!

"look I understand, you are out on your own in a few months and work is only some small money to fall back on but I think that the princess really like's you, don't do this to her." He said as if it was a very simple matter really, and Laika was just a bad person.

Laika look at his uncle in utter disbelieve, "I can not believe you just said that, is that what you think of me?" he said still in stock.

The older gentlemen just sock his head, "Laika, Laika, I do not think unkindly of you, just that the temptation is there, and I know you very well, you are not the kind to fall in love," he talked as if he knew everything. Laika could almost feel the steam of anger rising from his face.

"**Just how do you know that?**" Laika yelled, for the first time in along time to his uncle.

"**hold your tongue, privet!**" his uncle shouted right back, "I maybe your just your uncle but I am also your commanding officer and you will not speck to me in that tone, do you under stand me, Laika" he said, anger still fuming.

"Yes, sir" Laika said lowing his eyes, very ashamed of his actions. He didn't want to lose his temper but he hated his uncle's new found closed mindedness.

"I know you very well, Laika, now if you believe you have feelings for princess pride, I will only say I don't agree," his uncle said.

A small ringing from the phone caught his attention, "you may go now" his uncle dismissed him, as he turned to answer the phone. Laika walked out of the room feeling numb. Searchman apogees continually but Laika heard not a word of it. He was so brain dead he quit literally ran into a girl and knocked her clean over before his mind was back.

"I am sorry I did not mean to run in to you" he said not even paying any attention to how it was.

"Laika, you could try helping me up!" the lady said, just as Laika realized it was princess pride. He turned bright red. She had twisted on of her legs into an awaked position and could not move.

"Oh, sorry," he said taking her wrist as she gripped his. This sent a sent chill up both of there's spine. He pulled her up and she wobbled for a moment.

"Thank you," she said with an awarded grin.

"I don't mind," Laika said, feeling his cheeks color.

"Hummm, Laika" she said al so turning bright red, but having trouble saying what was on her mind, "do you think… well… maybe…"

"Just spit it out!" Laika said but was not one to talk.

"You do like me, right?" she spoke very quilt.

"I think, I'm not sure, really," he said recalling his uncle's rude words.

"Maybe we could fine out?" she said in a very low voices.

"Like a date?" Laika questioned.

"Princess we have to hurry, it's time to go!" knightman called at her.

"Yes" she said to both Laika and knightman.

"I will send you messages later" Laika said, trying to remember a time that day he would not be busy.

"Ok," she kissed him on the cheek and ran down the hall. Laika was just standing there in stock, touched his cheek, were she had kissed it and turn a very dark shade of scarlet. _It had been one heck of a day!_

Princess Pride glanced down at the mail simple on her lap top. She was typing a letter for the governor of France. She had to do it because her father was "too busy preparing for her conation", it sucked!

"You've got mail", the lap top ring out. Her heart raced, prayed it was from Laika, and opened the e-mail.

To: pride of creamland

From: ice eyed soldier 42

Hello,

Sorry, it took so long to write. I think we should try one date and see how it works out. Do you like to ski?

Laika

She thanked god that computers cut down on awarded moments! Even thought she was still blushing. She would have to write back fast in hopes to be gone of these butterflies.

To: ice eyed soldier 42

From: pride of creamland

Hey,

It's all good over here, and yes I like skiing, but I haven't gone sense I was younger. Why do you ask?

Pride

To: pride of creamland

From: ice eyed soldier

Hello,

Maybe that will be are first date. I know of a ski restore near the research institute.

Laika

Her heart skipped a whole beat and she bust in to a smile. "Ok" was all she wrote and a "good" was all she got. She didn't know that on the other side were a smile and a blush, too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Writer's notes**: one more chapter to go! Please review

**Stander disclaimer**: I do not own rockman exe

Laika dropped the brown box labeled kitchen in the sitting room. The sitting room had only one loveseat and a small, wood coffee table. The "new" apartment was far from new, the roof leafed, and the pluming was always going wrong. In fact, the only reason Laika was able to get it, the last manger quite! And he would have to listen to complains of all the people in the complex.

SLAM! A slightly larger box dropped beside him.

"I'm too old from this shit!" Iriya complained. Laika just rolled his eyes at his old friend. Iriya had agreed to help Laika move into the apartment, sense they were once roommates. Laika only had three boxes but had needed help with the furnace.

"One more box, Laika, you go get it and I'll move these into there rooms" Iriya said, putting his hand on his "acing" back.

"Ok," Laika stepped out and took a deep breath. Iriya had left the heaviest box for him. This partially box was for his bed room. He carried it back up to the second floor, and into his room, dropping it on the floor. Iriya peered over his shoulder.

"you an't got a lot of shit, the apartments about as bare as before, what if somebody wants to sit down!" Iriya declared to the unfazed Laika.

"Well, I got some money for if **I** need any thing later!" Laika put a strong note to his voice. He opened the box for his room, it had one set of bedding and one pair of jeans, the only non uniform thing he had!

At the bottom of the box was a photo for his work desk, which he put on his desk that next to a very small mattress on the floor. Iriya popped back out the room and Laika sat down. The room was amazing warm, so he took of his belt and shirt, to reveal a white wife beater.

"Searchman, what time is it?" Laika asked, flopping back on the bed.

"Laika, it's almost 9:00" Searchman said

"Oh, shit!" Laika said looking at his watch, jumping up. He had to get to the airport in less then half an hour!

Laika grasped Searchman's P.E.T. and ran to the door.

"Hay, Iriya, can I barrow your jacket," Laika yelled. Iriya's head popped out of the kitchen and yelled "sure" but Laika was long gone.

Pride's father had been furies. How dare his daughter go on a date with some commoner? How dare that boy from sharo take his daughter away from him when he wanted her to keep her busy with work!

Oh yes, her father was angry, but like most things her father said, she didn't hear a word of it. As far as she was coinsured, she was going skiing with Laika. She had already put her things into large duff bags. In about half-an-hour Meredith was going to be up. Meredith was her personal assistant, best friend, and the only one who could keep her out of trouble! Meredith was a few years older then Pride, but they were like sisters. She had bright orange hair, but was so quiet she rare stood out.

"Ready, already!?" said a befouled Meredith, as she popped into Pride's room.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep!" Pride confessed. Meredith just smiled, and helped Pride with her, not one but three duff bags. The two girls had them down stares and out to the cabby in minutes.

"Good luck, Pride," Meredith wished for her, they embraced into a warm hug quickly, "and remember I want details!" Meredith laughed.

"Good-bye" they both said, as the cabby drove away, carrying a cheerful princess with it._ This will be a good weekend! _

Pride could not stop staring! _He looked really good! _The white wife beater was form fitting, she realized he was not as chunky as the Sharon uniform made him look. Laika still had his normal attire on the bottom half, but even that was looser and just nice!

Another thought came to her mind, as the waiter rang them up. She remembers that although skiing could be fun, she wasn't good at it, and she hated the height of the ski slopes. She would have to find a way out of it, without hurting Laika's feelings.

All geared up to go skiing, she began exploring. It seemed almost every slope had a cave of some kind, and they were open to the public! She could at lest delay the enable!

"Hey, Laika", Pride called over to him.

"Yes, what do you need?" he said, walking over to her.

"Can we go in one of the caves first?" she pleaded, giving him big eyes that no one could say no to.

"Ok, which one would you like to see?" Laika asked, with a smile. Princess Pride peered at the map, one that was in the far back of the area, a cave called Flores cove. _How cute, that's were I'm going!_

"How about this one?" she asked. Laika just nodded. The two of them walked and talked, just enjoying each others company until they were to Flores cove.

"Wow, it's very large!" Pride exclaimed. Tons of people looked at her, but Pride didn't really care. "Come on, Laika", she said grasping his wrist and pulling him in to the cave. Nether of them saw the sign that said "warning, noise may cause falling rocks" out side the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Writer's notes: **sorry it took so long to update!

**Stander disclaimer**: I do not own Rockman exe

The crystal-like stalagmites hung perfectly as Princess Pride walked, looking in awe. In the beauty and wonder of the cave she forgot all about her ploy to escape the terrifying heights of having to ski. Raika followed close behind looking up at the shining stalagmites also, but feeling a little uneasy.

Princess Pride, then on a monument of exclamation from her own excitement, ran ahead a small pace. She giggled rather loudly and shouted "Hello!", to her audience of no one, "Thank you! Thank you coming my adoring fans, I will now sing for you!" and with a bow she took to her invisible microphone.

Raika was only a small ways back but could hear her sing. She did have a good voice but was still in need of singing lessons. The sound of her voice was vibrating along the walls of the cave. He was no fool when he felt the limestone pieces fall in to his hair and on his clothes; he knew that meant the cave was crumbling. He assumed that they had missed a sign that mostly likely said no loud noises or something. He ran with a most unhuman-like speed to where Pride was singing, he grasped her and ran like hell to the far back of the cave.

"I'm… so… sorry…" he gave out in raged pants, "but the cave is crumbing." Then without taking a breath he grasped his P.E.T. and had Searchman send for help.

The message for help got to Iriya first. He got the rescue people and let the base know what was going on. Then he looking up and notified one friend of Pride's he had met before. Then he had to take a cab and headed over to the ski resort.

_How long could it really take!_, Pride thought to herself. As though Raika could read her mind at that moment he choose to say, "Well, he said it could take hours to clear away all the rubble" and with that he plopped down. He reached into the jacket and pulled out a small box. Pride had never seen one like it before.

She sat down beside him. "So… what's that?", she asked, peaking over his arm.

"Rations"

Her eyes got a little wider, not from shock but because they smelt horrible. After a few minutes of sitting around, she grasped a packet and plugged her nose.

"It taste like chicken!" she exclaimed and Raika just laughed.

I thought that would be a good way to end this chapter.


End file.
